


The One With The Morning After

by hanBAEni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Dreamies Cuddling, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, cursing, markhyuck if you squint, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanBAEni/pseuds/hanBAEni
Summary: 5 boys, 3 hours stuck in Donghyuck's room, and 2 of their friends fighting outside the living room. This was definitely not the best way to spend an afternoon.Or where everyone thought Jaemin and Jeno broke up





	The One With The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> this is the crack version of Friends Season 3 Episode 16.
> 
>  
> 
> ps: English isn't my first language so feel free to point out grammatical errors and misspellings. I would highly appreciate it. 
> 
> Also haven't written in awhile so forgive me because this is super random and mehh uwu

"Come on guys, I need to find that necklace before Jaemin kills me" Donghyuck exclaimed as he tried to push four boys inside his room all at once.

"Fucking stop pushing us all together or you're finding that necklace on your own" A voice sounding incredibly annoyed said from somewhere in the pile that Donghyuck was sure belonged to non other than Park Jisung.

"Yah, language!" Mark said as he tried to free one arm to swat at Jisung, but failed miserably as his arm was currently being squeezed between him and Renjun.

"EVERYBODY STOP MOVING AND DONGHYUCK IF YOU DON'T STOP PUSHING I'M LEAVING" Renjun who was fed up with everyone's antics shouted out, everyone stilling immediately as he freed himself from the mess. "I could really be doing other things but alas, i'm here helping out an idiot with 3 other idiots" He added quietly but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear as he sat down on the neat bed _at least he made his bed today_

"Hey i'm not an idiot" Chenle whined out, plopping himself half on top of Renjun. This just made the older one mutter a sarcastic ' _sure you're not lele_ ' and a ruffle to his hair.

"Okay so here's what we're gonna do" Donghyuck said as he eyed everyone letting them know that he really wasn't kidding around and this was business.

But of course someone had to butt in and quietly say _psh you're not the boss of me_ followed by a quicker shout of _ouch_ as Renjun swatted Jisung on the head for always having something to say

"Dongyhuck, proceed"

"Thank you Injun. Now, as you all know Na Jaemin's necklace is... dare I say it.. Missing" A round of dramatic gasps and a quiet mutter of ' _fucking idiots i swear'_ from Renjun, resounded through Donghyuck's bedroom. "I know I know, tragic. And you all know what necklace I'm referring to right?"

"The ancient "should really belong in a museum now because of how old and how much history that necklace has" one?" Chenle answered, hand raised looking genuinely proud of himself when Donghyuck nods his head as a sign of yes.

"Yes Lele, that one!"

"Okay we get that, we already knew that since like... hours ago. The real question is why was it even with you in the first place?" Mark asked, he knew that necklace held so much history for Jaemin. and not even the currently pink haired boy only, but for their other friend Jeno as well. And he knew Jaemin would not for the life of him allow Donghyuck to borrow that.

"Uhmm okay so uhhh... Believe me okay, I swear on my Michael Jackson sunbaenim merch collection, that I genuinely did NOT know that the necklace I got from Jaemin's vanity the other day was 'THE' jaemjen necklace. I only realized it halfway through when I was already out with this idiot right here" Donghyuck dramatically stressed out. The boy pacing back and forth as the four other boys just watched him from where they were all seated.

"Wow you do know you're screwed big time if we don't find that"

"Yes Jisung, thank you for stating something I obviously know already" Donghyuck snapped, finally settling down beside the other side of Renjun on the bed. Curling himself on the boy the same way Chenle was.

"Jeez, i'm just saying" Jisung said pouting which didn't go unnoticed by Mark as he ruffled the younger's hair fondly.

"So wait uhm.. Am I the idiot?"

"If the sun is hot, then yes Mark. You are indeed, my Idiot"

Renjun could only roll his eyes at the cheesiness. Even though they were joking around, he knew that they all know how serious the situation was and how upset their two friends would be with Donghyuck if they don't find the necklace. Jaemin and Jeno has been through alot and has done so much for all of them and that necklace really did hold so much history not only for the two but also for their group. It was the necklace that started it all for them.

"Okay so where did you last place it Hyuck? " Renjun asked, knowing they've already stalled enough and needed to find the necklace as soon as possible.

"After I got home, I immediately placed it on my vanity. Right..." Donghyuck stood up, walking to his own vanity table placed just by the bedroom door right when you open it. "Here."

"Why didn't you just put it back on the vanity at Jaemin's bedroom?" Chenle asked, walking to where Hyuck was stood and starting on his search. The other boys already up on their feet looking for places to start looking.

"When I got home he was there okay. I couldn't just barge inside his room with 'THE' necklace"

"But you barge in unannounced all the time, it would've been better to just tell Jaemin you accidentally got the necklace from his vanity than well... losing it" Jisung pointed out, voice muffled from his position that was currently under the bed.

"I know I know... But.. Okay you guys promise not to tell Jaemin okay? Like this is TOP secret, even he doesn't know that I know" Donghyuck sighed out. Voice holding seriousness that was rarely heard from the boy.

Seeing that everyone's attention was on him, Donghyuck once again sat down on the bed. Renjun and Mark shared a look, knowing this time that Donghyuck really wasn't dramatising anything and what ever he was about to share with them was really serious.

Jisung emerged from his position at the bottom of the bed to now sitting back on the floor, Chenle beside him. Renjun sat on the other side of Jisung, letting Mark sit on the bed alone with Hyuck.

"Okay so... the other night, I did try and return the necklace after contemplating whether I want to experience some nagging from Jaemin but hey at least I still got the necklace safely returned or... lose it. which ended up happening but _ANYWAY_ " Donghyuck sighed, looking at everyone again making sure they were all listening.

"I think... no scratch that.. I'm SURE... I'm pretty sure that.. Jaemin and Jeno broke up"

The room was silent for a good second or two. Until Chenle released a whimper, the boy placing his head on top of his knees, eyes big and full of disbelief while staring at Donghyuck. Renjun who was sitting the closest to Jisung suddenly felt the boy beside him shift. Looking at Jisung's face you would think he didn't care much about the whole thing, but Renjun knew better. So he reached out for Jisungs hand, intertwining their fingers and giving the youngest an assuring squeeze and not letting go.

"Hyuck... how sure are you?" Mark asked, voice slightly airy. Donghyuck held tightly onto him knowing Mark was trying his hardest to stay strong and appear nonchalant.

"I heard it okay... Jaemin was on the phone with Jeno, and.. and he was so mad. I think Jeno was too. I never heard Jaemin shout that much or that full of emotion except for that time at the airport. You guys remember that.." Silence filled the room once again as they all recalled the memory. Jaemin shouting out a loud _I love you, I'll wait for you_ to their other friend. It was a memory they all look fondly back on. Even Renjun who would joke about how dramatic it was, secretly feels emotional everytime he remembers it.

"Anyway... he" Donghyuck held tighter onto Mark, knowing what he was about to tell them could be too much to handle. "he mentioned something... about cheating. That Jeno was cheating or cheated. I couldn't really tell. He was mad and emotional"

"That's... WHAT!" Jisung who was silent the whole time, suddenly shouted out. Disbelief clear on his voice. Renjun who still had his fingers intertwined with the boy held on tighter. Whispering a chorus of _it's okay, jisung breathe, calm down's_ on the boys ears and rubbing his thumb lightly over Jisung's own to comfort him. He knew why Jisung was reacting this way. They all knew.

"Hyung..." Chenle said, not really knowing what to say. They were all shocked and confused to even point out or ask who Chenle was referring to. Mark opened his arms quickly to Chenle, a sign for the younger to come up the bed to be comforted.

"Anyway so... after a while I just heard Jaemin say that he wants a break. I couldn't listen in anymore so I went back in here"

Everyone was silent after that, not knowing what to say or even think. They just held on tightly to whoever was closest to them, seeking some solace. Jisung who was intently staring at nothing in particular felt fingers probbing at his chin, turning his head to the older boy beside him. Renjun and Jisung held eye contact, both boy's who didn't really share loud exchanges of affection now seeking comfort in each other. They didn't need to voice out how confused and worried they were about the situation for them to understand each other. They just do. And noting that Renjun has been the one comforting him this whole time, Jisung removed his hand from Renjun's and put his whole arm around the older instead. Enveloping him and letting him rest on him, silently implying that the older can lean on him too.

On the bed, Mark along with Donghyuck whose arm was curled and intertwined with his, continued ruffling Chenle's hair, whose head was resting on Mark's lap. Both boys trying to comfort the younger while comforting each other too. The sound of the front door to the entrance of the apartment broke the five boys out of their thoughts. Each sharing knowing looks as Renjun signaled for all of them to stay quiet.

" _Jaemin, please_ "

" _Please what Jeno?_ "

" _Please... I don't know.. Please forgive me?_ " A loud defeated sigh was heard from outside the door of Donghyuck's bedroom, all five of the boy's now silently walking nearer to the door to hear more of what was happening outside.

" _I just... Jeno you can't just..._ " A strangled cry from Jaemin was heard through that made Donghyuck reach out for the nearest person beside him, which was Renjun. Both boys sharing pained looks. Not used to hearing Jaemin with that tone. " _You can't just expect me to forget about it."_

" _I'm not asking you to baby, believe me. I... I know I messed up, what I did. It won't be right to just forget about it. I know that_ "

" _then how do you expect me to forgive you Jeno.. because I don't know how_ "

" _Let me... Let me show you that i'm making it up to you. I swear Jaemin, I swear I'll never do it again. I didn't mean to intentionally hurt you_ "

A scoff was heard, clearly coming from Jaemin. Jisung shared a worried glance with Chenle scared of where this was going.

" _So... You didn't intentionally mean to cheat is that it?_ "

" _Jaemin_."

 _"No Jeno, you just said. You didn't mean to intentionally hurt me. So you just what? Accidentally cheated?_ "

Mark held tightly onto Donghyuck who he felt almost dropped to the floor. Donghyuck really didn't want to be right. He wanted to think that what he heard was wrong, but hearing Jaemin say it out loud felt heavy on the chest. Once Renjun felt that Donghyuck was safely situated in Mark's arms, he went closer to the two younger boy's, letting Chenle curl up on him as the younger boy whispered a pained Renjun-ge on his shoulder, while Jisung intertwined his fingers with his again.

" _Baby... cmon_ "

" _I just... I just said I wanted a break and the first thing you did after was.... y-you cheated_ "

" _Baby exactly, I-_ "

" _Not even a few seconds after I said it Lee Jeno. Not even a second_ "

At this Jisung whipped his head around looking if anyone else heard it right. He caught Mark's eye, both of them sharing disbelieving looks. They can't believe Jeno, their Jeno could do something like this.

 _"I wasn't ready for the break Jaemin. Baby, you know not in a million years would I cheat! Baby you know me. It caught me off guard and I wasn't thinking straight. You know me better than anyone Jaemin._ "

" _That's the problem Jeno. I know you, that's why I can't believe you did this_."

**\---**

"They've been going at this for an hour now" Jisung who was resting his head on Mark's shoulder said. The 5 boys inside the room now seated in a circle on the floor by the door. The two boys outside just kept arguing over, or more Jaemin still arguing and Jeno trying to explain his side. "I really need to pee"

"hold it in Jisung. we can't just go out now. They'll know we heard everything" Donghyuck sighed, clearly bored being holed up in his bedroom for so long.

**\---**

" _How was it Jeno? Did you feel better after that?_ "

" _Baby_."

" _Don't baby me. Answer me Jeno. Did you feel better after?_ "

Everyone in Donghyuck's room held their breath. Knowing Jeno's answer could potentially make the situation worse or better. Knowing Jeno, they knew the other boy could sometimes be too innocent and honest at times.

" _I- baby... Of course I... I felt happy... FOR A SECOND JAEMIN FOR A SEC-_ "

Donghyuck threw himself on top of Renjun in shock, as Chenle released a strangled cry from Jeno's answer. Jisung and Mark both too shocked and not fully wrapping their heads on what just came out Jeno's mouth while Renjun was just shaking in anger and disappointment muttering a fucking shit to himself.

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEE JENO_ "

" _JAEMIN, baby! I swear! For a second! who wouldn't be?_ "

Jisung was about to stand up from his position having recovered from the inital shock, Donghyuck saw the younger was clearly angry, looking murderous with his fists clenched tight. Donghyuck quickly shot up and held Jisung back. Muttering a silent _nana can handle this jisung, let's not intervene yet_ as he rubbed circles on the younger's back to calm him.

" _But I swear once I realized what I did, I regretted it immediately. Baby I swear if I could turn back time_ "

" _But you can't..._ "

Silence followed after that. The five boys all staring at nothing. Minds filled with so many thoughts and emotions.

**\---**

"I'm so hungry" Mark sighed out from his position, which was fully laying on the floor facing the ceiling with Donghyuck's head on top of his stomach.

"Same. And I still need to Pee" Jisung said with a pout. Sitting back pressed on the door beside Chenle whose head was rested on his shoulder, and Renjun whose head was on his lap.

" _I'm ordering food_ " Jaemin said, oblivious to the hungry boys inside Donghyuck's room who were now drooling in hunger.

" _What food_?"

" _Yes hello, Can I please have one order of tteokbokki_ " Jaemin said looking at Jeno as he ordered from the phone, indirectly answering his boyfriend's question.

" _Add cheese_!" Jeno whisper shouted, begging for Jaemin to add it in.

" _Yes, just plain. No cheese_ "

"damn jaemin" Donghyuck said, sounding impressed at how petty his friend was acting. "i taught him well"

  
"we know damn well he's just being petty. jaemin loves cheese on his tteokbokki" Renjun said rolling his eyes

  
"i'm so hungry" Chenle cried out silently praying for all of this to be over

" _Can you also add in a bucket of Chicken please_ " Jaemin said, making sure Jeno heard him

" _baby... please add the cheese please_ "

" _Yes that's all. Thank you!_ "

**\---**

"it's been 30 mins since Jaemin ordered, the food will be here any minute. we've been in here for almost 3 hours now" Jisung cried out from the bed he now occupied along with Mark.

"i just want the food man" Mark answered back sighing

"Don't you all think ice is such a cool word" Chenle suddenly said voice filled with wonder

"Chenle baby, are you hi-" 

" _JENO!!!_ " A sudden shout was heard, making the boys inside the room stand up on alert. A thud and continuous unrecognizable sounds quickly followed as they all rushed to open the door and see what was going on.

"Jaemin violence is not the key, look we kno-" Donghyuck's frantic voice shouted as he pushed open the door to his room to run out.

"Jwaemuin ge off me, yrrr crusheng me" Jeno's muffled voice could be heard as the five boys saw Jaemin on top of what seems to be Jeno on the couch.

"Then stop cheating on g-" Jaemin who had his arm up with a pillow looking ready to swat at Jeno again, stopped midway. Shocked as he saw all his friends come out Donghyuck's room.

Jeno quickly whipped his head to see what made his boyfriend stop in his movements and upon seeing their friends held onto Jaemin's waist to gently remove his boyfriend off of him.

"Hey guys, when did you get here?" Jeno asked, looking confused because they've been inside Jaemin's and Donghyuck's apartment for hours now but didn't hear anything that would indicate 5 other people were there with them.

"Cut the crap. We heard everything and I can't believe you Jeno. But first I need to pee. Be right back! " Jisung said glaring at Jeno as he ran to the bathroom.

"Look Jaemin, I know what Jeno did was unacceptable but.. Violence isn't the key. Or maybe it could be. I mean I want to crush his face right now too" Mark sighed as he walked and stood by the TV facing the couple seated on the couch.

 _'I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME, DON'T INTERROGATE THEM YET'_ Jisung's muffled voice shouted from the bathroom.

"Interrogate? Why do you all need to interrogate us? and why are you all mad at Jeno?" Jaemin asked looking around at their friends confused by their clearly somber moods and unusually serious faces.

"We know... about everything" Chenle answered as he sat by Jaemin's leg on the floor. Expression showing how sad he was.

"What do you mean Lele? bub are you okay, why do you seem so sad?"

At this Chenle threw his arms around Jaemin's leg hugging him and whimpering out a ' _you don't deserve this jaemin hyung, i can't believe jeno could do that'._  Jaemin quickly whipped his head to Jeno who was sat beside him. Looking at him confused and worried for what ever his boyfriend might have done.

"Okay, enough. I'm honestly feeling confused as to why I'm being attacked right now and the only one who looks sane enough here is Renjun. Injun? Care to fill us in on what the heck is happening?" Jeno said, looking done with his friends.

"Don't call him Injun. Asshat" Donghyuck said glaring as he passed Jeno to get to the bathroom. "And Jisung Park come out now, you're taking way too long kid"

"Anyway, Injun. We're honestly confused. What's up?" Jaemin said looking at the boy in question as he gently threaded his fingers through Chenle's hair as the boy was still holding on his leg tightly.

"We know Jaemin... that You and Jeno... well. Broke up" Renjun sighed. "We also know the reason why"

"WHAT"

"baby, calm down... but yes exactly WHAT" Jaemin asked looking at his friends incredulously. He felt Jeno scoot closer to him, and even if Jaemin was still feeling petty he didn't resist when Jeno intertwined their fingers together.

"We heard everything okay. Plus hyuck heard you the other night too. You broke up. He cheated" Jisung deadpanned. Now standing beside Mark facing the two.

"HUH I-" Jeno couldn't even get a word out as Jaemin started laughing loudly, his whole body shaking in laughter. The rest of the boy's looked at him confused, Mark worrying that the younger could have a hard time breathing from laughing too much. And it looked like Jeno was thinking the same thing, recovering quick from his shock and tending to his boyfriend who was laughing so much, tears were falling on his face.

"You guys thought he-, i can't believe this-, I love you guys"

"Baby breathe, in. out." Jeno said worried because the other boy can't even finish a sentence without laughing out loud and crying.

"Okay Jaemin clearly lost it. And I know for sure we're missing something big. So Jeno, explain" Donghyuck said, looking over at the boy who was still laughing so much.

"Okay first of all. We" Jeno said pointing between him and Jaemin. "Aren't broken up. Never was, Never will"

"Aww baby"

"Shut up Na. Anyway, Jeno continue" Renjun said, looking done and annoyed.

"Yeah, anyway. I don't really know where you guys got the news about me cheating. But, the only thing Jaemin claimed I cheated on as far as I know is at Fortnite."

"Thank you Jisung-ah" Jaemin suddenly said, accepting the glass of water the younger got for him in the midst of his laughing fest.

"wait Fortnite? That's all this was?" Mark asked, looking at Jaemin and Jeno not believing that all that drama was because of a game.

"but you said something about a break and him cheating. i'm so confused" Chenle added in sounding stressed

"Yeah.. he killed me off on our one on one right when I said I needed a break, not even a second I was just resting. So he won the game." Jaemin shrugged. Scooting closer to Jeno as he layed his head on the others shoulder, Jeno out of reflex putting his hand around Jaemin's waist.

"I can't believe this... " Renjun muttered to himself.. _my friends really are a bunch of idiots_

Right on time, a few knocks were heard and Jaemin stood up to get the food. Setting it all down on the living room table right infront of his friends. He heaved out a dramatic sigh as he looked around at all of them knowing they wouldn't let him eat all of the food alone. Not after what just happened.

" _sigh_... Okay guys, dig in"

The six boys instantly crowded around the food. Jaemin felt someone poke his leg and saw Chenle handing him a chicken, which made him pat the younger's head before thanking him. And Jeno, who he thought was too preoccupied eating and laughing along with Mark and Renjun silently handed him a cup filled with tteokbokki, he thanked his boyfriend silently by kissing him on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you guys think I could do something like that" Jeno said a few minutes later, pout evident on his face as he looked his friends over. He felt a head rest on his knee and saw Jisung look up at him expression conveying how sorry he was.

"Sorry about that Jen"

"Yeah, sorry"

"Sorry Jeno hyung"

"Sorry baby, I guess it was my fault as well... being all dramatic about you winning against me" Jaemin added, kissing Jeno's cheek after which earned them a few groans and a full blown smile from his boyfriend.

"It's okay. You wouldn't be Na Jaemin if you weren't dramatic" Jeno shrugged.

"I'm gonna let that slide because I don't know if I should be offended or not. Also by the way Hyuck" Donghyuck who was busy biting off a piece of rice cake in half, looked over at Jaemin to let him know he was listening. "Why was everyone in your room?"

At this a chorus of snickers and a quiet _rest in peace lee donghyuck_ from Renjun were heard from the four boys. Confusing Jeno and Jaemin as they both looked back at Donghyuck who was trying to act uncaring but they both knew the boy was nervous and stressed out.

"Okay now first of all, I promise you, I swear Jaemin, I got it on accident because I was rushing. As soon as I realized I panicked and made sure it was safe with me the whole time until I got back here but then you started being all dramatic and shouting on the phone about how much you hate Jeno and the cheating thing and the break and I just... I'M SO SORRY" Donghyuck said all in one breath as Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other still confused.

"Okay uhh... I still don't get it though. What exactly are you saying sorry for?" Jaemin asked trying to sound as soft as possible so not to stress out his friend more.

"your necklace Jaemin. THE necklace. I lost it" Donghyuck all but cried out, falling on Mark who was quick to catch him and let the boy hug the life out of him. Hiding his face from both Jaemin and Jeno who were still looking confused.

"Are you referring to the flower one? The one I gave Jaemin years ago?" Jeno asked as he saw his boyfriend stand up to go inside his bedroom emerging with the familiar necklace a few seconds later.

"Hyuck if you're referring to this one, I got this from your room yesterday morning while you were sleeping. After searching for it all night mind you" Jaemin said playfully glaring at his friend who was now looking at him shocked. "It's with me. Were all of you guys trying to help him look for it? Was that why you were all here?"

"This day has been wild. And y'all are a bunch of dramatic idiots. I think I'm getting a migraine" Renjun said, letting his head fall on Jisung's shoulder as he rubbed his temples in slow circles.

"Mood" Chenle who was still eating, said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far... congrats. I really had no idea where I was going with this but I just kept writing because I missed it huhu. So I hope this wasn't soooo bad. 
> 
> ps: there might be a prequel coming up about the history of the necklace (heavy angst, longer writing)
> 
>  
> 
> moot me if you love hp and astrology and can dm me because i'm awk [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/flrtsnjm) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/flirtynomin)


End file.
